<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrupted by AmbieBambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630601">Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi'>AmbieBambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis Everett x Y/N. Illness just seems to keep popping up in the tail end. Thinking it was finished, you and Curtis spend some time together or try to anyways. Smut- Oral.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curtis Everett/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Your head was tipped forward against your knees, listening to the breathing in the bunk above you, it was raspy and shallow, so shallow. You didnt dare leave the bedside for more then a few minutes, and it had been days. You banned everyone else out of the area, since the virus was running rampant through the tail end.</p><p>You had banned everyone except Tonya from the area, Tonya refused to give you a choice, and you were grateful to have the woman there with you. You did your best to contain the virus, but it spread through the tail end rather quickly. With no medicine to distribute, it was almost impossible not to loose patients. So far youve seen the guards collect a few you couldnt help, and you could only mourn inside, not able to take a break among the sick and dying. Curtis tried several times to enter, only to have you stop him at the entrance, turning him around and pushing him away. Although he was one of the healthier members in the tail end, you wouldnt risk it.</p><p>Tonya slipped in and pulled up a stool next to you, frowning. “Girl you need some sleep. Get on out of here and I will sit with her.” Motioning to your current patient, and you shake your head, lifting it off your knees and looking at the girl. A teenager, what 14? 15? Hard to tell exact when they were train babies such as Melissa was, but she was struggling and you couldnt leave now.</p><p>“No Tonya, what if she needs me? I have to stay here.”</p><p>“Now Y/N, thats what Im here for. I dealt with Timmy being sickly right after he was born, I think I can keep watch over this child to.” Tonya placed her hand against Melissas forehead and then pulled back away.</p><p>“Still burning up, isnt she?” You ask, the girls face was flushed, sweat beading along her hair line and the blanket she was wrapped in shook as she shivered in her sleep.</p><p>“Yes, but the fever will break soon.”</p><p>“Well Im not leaving till it does.” Stubborn as always, you dip your forehead back against your knees, your hand moving up into the bed and taking the sick girls hand, squeezing lightly. Tonya doesnt pressure it further, but moves to attend to the other patient in the area, not nearly as sick, but still needing some mothers care to feel better. Soon enough Tonya could hear your softened breathing of sleep, and slipped out. She couldnt make you see reason, well… there is someone who certainly can.</p><p>Tonya marched right down the aisle, looking in all the usual spots she knew Curtis to frequent. Finally she found him with Grey, working on teaching defense techniques to a few others who had asked to learn. Right now Grey had Curtis pinned against the train wall, and as much as the larger man tried he couldnt break from his hold. “Okay man, I give.” he tapped his hand against the steel wall, and Grey released his hold. “Fuck, thought you were gonna take my arm right off that time.” He rolled his shoulder to loosen it back up when Tonya broke through the crowd. “Curtis, you gotta come get your girl.”</p><p>Frowning when he heard her, all the joking with the group gone. “Why? Whats wrong? Is she okay?” <em>She had been in that damn medic area for days refusing to come out. She better not be fucken sick to.</em> It was a risk, it had happened before, together you two had discussed it in the night, when you two usually talk over problems, In the end you had looked up at him in that way you do when you are being serious. “I cant not do anything Curtis…. I have to do whatever I can.” And now here he was, worried that your stubbornness put you in danger.</p><p>“No no, shes just fine.” Tonya smiled at him to ease the worry on his face, loosening as he moved to reach her, the two of them leaving the group. “Shes just bone tired and needs a good nights rest, she be sleeping now on the floor. Im sure you can move her without even waking her up.” Tonya ducked under the curtain, and sure enough you were slumped up against the frame, sound asleep. Curtis followed along inside and saw you curled up. “Oh baby… “ he whispered as he went over to you, easing a hand under your knees and embracing your back, Tonya kept the curtain open to carry you out.</p><p>You didnt even know, all you registered is familiar comforts, warmth, feeling that hollowed spot you normally fell asleep in, pressing your face in against his neck and sighing in your sleep. Feeling your breath brushing against his neck, and hearing that sigh, he chuckled softly at your soft noises and the way you curled up closer. Sliding you into the bunk, this is when you stirred, seeing him climb in behind you. “Curtis Everett, what do you think your doing, removing me?” you say groggily, moving to leave, but he catches you before you can get past him and places you back in your spot, his body blocking your exit. Unbuttoning the front of your coat, he looked at you sternly. “Tonya came to tell me you were passed out on the floor Babygirl.”</p><p>“Traitor…” You mutter but dont try to leave again, while Curtis removes your coat and eases you to sit back and you let him, cause you really are tired, and its nice to be taken cared of instead of the other way around. His hand grasps your calf and draws a leg up, removing your boot. Its not like he would let you get away anyways, once Curtis set his mind to something, that was just the way it was going to be. You had plenty of experience with that.</p><p>“So you need a break, a good nights sleep.” He draws off the other one and you shift back into your spot, folding arms over chest while he to draws off his own outer clothing to get comfortable, toeing off his boots in the process. Although your eyes are half closed your still fighting it. “Well I don’t exactly know if I’m going to get a good night’s sleep with you here.” He yanked his beanie off and tossed it in your face, making you grin for the first time in a few days and you shoved it on your own head in retaliation.</p><p>“Mmmhhh, I love when you wear my clothes.” He said as he stretched out to lay down, tugging on your shirt to join him. You yawned, one of those jaw popping ones that seemed to go on for ages. “Me to Curtis, Tonya promised to come get me if something happens?” His fingers brushed the shorter hairs near your temple back, the rest you had tightly wound in a braid. He missed being able to feel the tresses wrap around his hand, but tonight he let it go.</p><p>“She did, I made her swear it to me.” Not really but he knew Tonya wouldnt hesitate to get them</p><p>“Liar, you did no such thing…. You know you dont have to stay, I’m sure it’s not that late really. I can still hear the group at Gilliams” you rubbed your face in his shoulder and already worked a hand under his shirts to slide your palm lazily against his chest, your hand coming to a pause at his side, leaving it stretched across his stomach and chest <em>Yea theres no way your letting me leave</em>, he thought, amused you made the effort to offer though. Efficiently wrapping yourself around him, his fingers shifted from your temple down to rub along your back. “Baby we haven’t been together like this is days… I missed you. Its hard to sleep alone now, it’s cold and to big.”</p><p>You grumble into the collar of his shirt. “You just miss the cramped sex.” Snorting in muffled giggles.</p><p>“Well yea…. That to.” He teased back, tilting your face up with the press of his fingers against your chin, catching your lips in a teasing kiss. “I’m a man, I got specific needs after all. Like being able to drag you off to bed.”</p><p>“Mmmhm, and that’s the only thing?” You nuzzle your face back against his shoulder. <em>Its okay if I close my eyes</em>, you think.</p><p>“The only thing worth anything tonight” He claimed and paused, sensing you must have nodded off. Your breathing was shallow exhales against his neck and your silence stretched longer then usual. Now that your finally relaxed and getting some rest, Curtis allows himself to relax and drift off. He wasnt lying when he said he had been having trouble himself getting sleep, although he wasnt complaining. You were doing what you needed to to keep people alive, he felt like he already didnt deserve you, he couldnt keep you to himself.</p><p>The hours passed without any disturbances till much later, what is now considered ‘Morning’ for the tail enders. Tonya made her way down the aisle, counting bunks. It wouldnt bode well to disturb someone else, and they all looked about the same. But she came to the one she suspected to be yours and Curtis shared space. “Curtis?” Tonya quietly says his name and Curtis reaches over to slid the curtain open enough to look out. “Yea? Everything okay Tonya?” His brow came together in worry, raising his hand to rub over his face, draw out the sleep his body was still wanting to fall back into.</p><p>“Yea Yea Curtis, I was just coming to tell you all that everything is fine, Melissas fever broke and she has already sat up and asked for a bit of food. So you tell Y/N not to rush back quite yet.”</p><p>Curtis looked over his shoulder to see you had your face buried in against the crook of your arm, and hadnt even stirred. Looking back at Tonya and smiling, he nodded. “Dont worry, I wont let her go yet to soon. Shes finally sleeping, and Im not gonna mess with that unless I have to.” Tonya gave a nod and bid farewell to Curtis, which he closed the curtain and slid back into the warmth of where you two slept. You still hadnt given any sign of waking, your shirt having ridden up your back, so he could let his palm slide against the warm softness of your lower back and the dip in your waist.</p><p>He let it slide gently, and then settle in heavily, the way you moaned and shifted in closer, seeking out the all familiar hardness and warmth, tugging your head to rest on his chest and a sigh signaled you had sunk back into that deep sleep. Your hand fisted into his shirt near his stomach and you wedged your leg around his. Wrapping yourself around Curtis, he kept his rubs on your back gentle, soothing. You stayed that way for a couple more hours, and Curtis was content to doze in and out during this period.</p><p>But when you woke up, it was with a jerk, your head lifting and not registering where you were, your hand pressed against his lower stomach making him gasp a bit as you sat up. “Oh shit, Curtis Im sorry” You squeak, his hat you stolen earlier was hanging half off your head, hair pulled out of your braid all curling around your face. He rubbed his lower stomach, and chuckled with a groan. “Its okay baby, but jeeze! You woke up like someone stuck you with a hot poker, why?” He moved to an elbow, half on his hip to face you.</p><p>“My patient, it occurred to me I should check on Melissa.” You confess with a guilty look, and Curtis reached up, removing his hat, and brushing back your hair with his hand. You looked like you were caught doing something wrong, although if he had it his way, you wouldnt have moved, rather content himself having you wrapped all around him.</p><p>“Tonya already came Babygirl, Melissa is fine. Her fever broke middle of the night, and shes asked for food, water. Sitting up.” Your eyes widen and a smile breaks out as you cant help contain the overall relief and joy you feel hearing that. “Oh thank god…. “ You breath out and lay on your back near where Curtis is leaning on his elbow looking down. Studying you for a moment, then saying. “You will feel better if you go check on her wont you.” You give a sheepish smile and nods, making him roll his eyes.</p><p>“Okay, lets go Y/N. Pain in the ass” He mutters teasing as you two get on your boots, and he slides out, turning around and grasping you around your waist, he lifts you down. Right now nothing could ruin your good mood, your patient was going to be okay. After all the one who came to you to late to help, you saved one. You considered it a win given the conditions you all live in. Pausing Curtis, you dont want him possibly getting sick, but no regards to yourself, you dart right on in. Curtis waits all of five seconds and just follows you in as well.</p><p>“Hey Melissa” You say as you go to the girl, Tonya doing some wash off in the corner and hanging stuff around to dry. The girl grins, picking at a protein block. How you wish you could get that girl some of your moms chicken noddle soup like you had back in the day. But she seemed so much better, some proper color in her face, her eyes werent that burning red, no runny nose or heavy wet coughs like a couple days ago.</p><p>“Hey Y/N, Curtis” she nods to the both of you, smiling. You perch on the edge of the bed, and reach out to touch her forehead. It was nice and cool this time around, the fever seemed to be truly gone. “Tonya said if you thought it was fine, I could probably walk around a bit today, my legs are itching for a stretch.” She leaned forward to grab her toes, effectively stretching her legs and back in the process, but it certainly wouldnt hut. “I dont see why you cant, just dont wander off to far and stick to the aisle.” You smile at the girl, whom in turn looks so relieved, you glance at the other bed and see it empty. Turning to ask Tonya, she never looked up from her project.</p><p>“I sent them on there way. It was nothing but an bit of wanting attention.” You smirk and look at Curtis and he scowls a bit, rolling eyes. He was in no way acting like that.</p><p>“Everything sounds good then, best day weve had in weeks.” You move to a stand and head to leave. “I will go tell Gilliam, so he can spread the news that short of a patient, we seem to be on the mend.” Tonya nodded, and once more the two of you left.</p><p>Once you were further away, you tugged on Curtis coat and backed the two of you in between a set of Pipework, dragging him down to kiss him deeply. You caught him by surprise for all of 2 seconds, but he responded in kind, an hefty moan coming from his throat, and his hands grasped your ass. Curtis pulled you up to your tip toes, to press against his hips so you can feel him getting hard just for you, so you could feel his whole body coiled, ready to claim you are his. Your hands grasp his biceps to hold onto, letting him lead the kiss now, his tongue filling your mouth, his lips pulling on yours till they were swollen, red. Once he broke, you were left panting softly, not really from loss of air, but in need.</p><p>“If it hadnt been like 2 weeks, I would ask why” He growls, squeezing your ass again as he finishes lifting you to perch on the edge of one of the water pipes, and your biting your lip looking at him in the same lust that he now had blazing in his eyes.</p><p>“Why is because its been 2 weeks Curtis that Im like this, you think I was implying it was just you needing some of that TLC Tonya was talking about?” Your hands cant help themselves, prying up his shirt enough to reach underneath the hem and sliding your hands over his stomach and chest, sure to curl your fingers and letting your nails slide slowly down over his nipples, along his pecs, sure to trail over his abs. He shuddered under your touch, and your legs part to draw him in closer, wrapping your thighs around his hips, letting yourself lean into him, tracing an ear with your lips, whimpering. “Fuck I have missed you Curtis Everett” You nip at his ear lobe, sucking on it.  </p><p>This caused a slight rumble from his chest as he pulled in against where you were perched, and rolling your hips in against where his erection was achingly large bulge in his pants. Two weeks might not have been that long, but you was feeling it now in every way that counted and you were shrugging off your coat and dropping it, Curtis pressed up your shirt, impatient to tease you, he nipped on one hard tip already sensitive to the fabric. Dragging your teeth across your bottom lip and grasping his head to press him closer.</p><p>You start squirming, his mouth making your bra wet and clinging to your skin, his teeth still sharp through the fabric, whimpering sharply to get his attention, pressing your feet against the back of his thighs. “Curtis. Get. It Off!” you stressed about your bra, but he just tilts his head to tease the opposite side, a glance up of his blue eyes chuckling at you before he slid his hands up to finish getting rid of your shirt. “Impatient baby girl? I was having fun.” You give him a glaring look at his smug teasing one and go to take your bra off.</p><p>He caught your wrists though before you could, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “Oh I will take it off when Im ready…. “ His hand going up your back and toying with the clasp but not releasing it yet. His head dipped against yours and he claimed your lips, in more of a bite then a kiss, your tongue daring to meet his, the only opening he needed to turn it into a strong heated kiss, he actually pulled you a bit forward in it, where you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep from falling off the pipework</p><p>Suddenly you felt his hand yank your bra away and a warm hand clasp around a breast, pushing and squeezing, you hadnt even realized he unclasped it in the first place. He sucked on the curve as he plumped it towards his mouth, dipping a hand to rub between your thighs, tracing that cored center that was covered in clothing, <em>damn in the way clothing.</em> You so wanted to feel those thick fingers just open you right up for him, plunging into you over and over till you came undone all over him.  </p><p>“You all wet and messy down there baby?” A nod on your part, rocking your hip and groaning when you felt him push back so you could get some friction.Your starting to pant, and fist your hands into his coat so you could lever yourself further, and thats when your name, once more for the hundredth fucking time, it felt like in those two weeks, was called. <em>No, fuck no!</em>, your mind is crying out in frustration, and he curses much more louder at having your moment taken away. You give a soft cry when he moves his hand and clasps your thigh as your still jerking slightly to keep you seated on the pipework, and moving enough so your naked chest would be covered by his broad shoulders. “I know baby, just hold on.”</p><p>Hiding your face against his chest, you could feel the rumble start before he even yelled out “Shes occupied! Is this an emergency?” And the person looking for you paused, now seeing Curtis just beyond some of the pipework, glaring over his shoulder at them. “Errr- well no, not really, we were just-” Curtis cut him off right there. “Get the fuck out of here now. She will find you later… “ There was a pause and a wide eyed look, he turned on his toes and promptly walk away. Your hands smooth against Curtis chest, trying not to laugh, biting the inside of your cheek as you peek up. Oh the frustration you were feeling was written all over his face. But a thoughtful look crossed. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Uhhh with my life yes, why?”</p><p>He reached down to yank your discarded coat off the floor and wrapped it around you, and then grabbed your other discarded clothing. Pressing a shoulder to your midsection, he lifted you off the pipework with a clasped hand over your ass, making you laugh and try to twist enough to look him in the face. “Curtis! what are you doing?” You duck your head to keep from looking at people you two were passing. Not that it mattered, everyone knew who you were. He seemed to be looking for an empty lower bunk, and he dropped you in one, skittering back as he followed you in.</p><p>There was no slowing Curtis down, he slipped his coat off. “Take your coat off, mines bigger” You did as he asked, unsure why. Nervous as anyone walking by could probably see you, he shrugged his off and draped it around you, yanking off his shirts and balled them up to toss them in the corner of the bunk. “Pants off” He directed and you worked them down, falling back to kick them off. Kneeling before you, his hands clasped around your waist and he fell back, dragging you to straddle his chest, your hands slapping against the bunks frame work to keep from falling forward. “Curtis!” you exclaim in surprise, and he shifts enough to get himself comfortable.</p><p>“I want you to ride my face.”</p><p>“Ride your face?!” You tried tightening your thighs at the idea, but his shoulders are firmly wedged between your knees. “I would suffocate you.”</p><p>“Babygirl, your not going to suffocate me. Its going to make you feel so good. Didnt you say you trusted me?” his tongue darted on his lip in anticipation, blue eyes flashing for you to take the challenge, to trust what he wanted. You worked your own lip, nervous, intrigued at the idea. He splayed out his coat you were still wearing, making it so you two were tented. Curtis though got a full view of you, from how you were seated. Your wet little pussy pressing against his chest, your stomach tightening, although you had nothing to worry about, to your breasts, so perfect in the way the fit his hands, how responsive you were to his tongue. <em>Fuck you were beautiful, and all his. Always will be all his</em>. A smirk flashed up at you, and his hands cupped your heart shaped ass, sliding fingers around the curves and pressing against your cheeks. “Come on babygirl, let me taste that pretty little pussy, let it just soak my face.”</p><p>You bite your cheek, and then nod, arching up to shift closer and hover over his face, still nervous about what hes asking for. But once you committed, he guided you in closer and before you could pull back, he buried his face into your pussy, giving a deep swipe through your slick folds where you had been so close to coming last time. “Oh-OH!” you huff and look to find anything to grab onto, lifting your arms above your head to grasp the metal frame work. His arms fold over your thighs to keep you from lifting away from him, and actually press you down onto his face harder.</p><p>There was thick long licks filling your entrance and up to flick his tongue against your clit, swirling figure eights around the swollen bud till it was driving you mad, then sharp bite would tug on it, swelling further, teasing more till a gush of arousal would flood you, making him groan in appreciation. The hairs of his beard would burn your folds, scratching the tender skin. You couldnt pull away if you wanted to. Fuck you didnt want to, he was making you feel uncontrolled bliss, your hips rolling to follow his tongues strokes.</p><p>He moved his hands, moving from your thighs to dig into your lower back and continue pushing you down on his face. Muffled, but you still heard him say. “So fucken good sweetheart.” The compliment, and that particular curl of his tongue filling you along with the plunge of fingers curling in a come hither motion when he added that extra stretch, stroking your overly tender channel made your eyes roll back, and you fought some of the pressure he had on your back from his remaining splayed hand,  his hold was relentless, and you fucked his face cause that was all your body was capable of doing. There was no holding your self back, crying out his name. “Curits Oooh god!”</p><p>Humming underneath you, Curtis didnt hold back, enjoying every bit of you, from the way your pussy flooded in arousal, the roll of your hips slicking across his face, to those tiny mewls and squeals when he licked at a particularly delicious spot, and you would clench yourself around his fingers. It was sloppy, messy and Curtis was all set to be doing this again with you.</p><p>“Curtis- ah, baby. Fuck…. “</p><p>Another curling lick and several deep pumps of his digit in your tight hole.</p><p>“Mmmhhh yes baby?” He muttered before circling your clit once more, dragging his tongue over it and sucking the button between his teeth, rolling gently to hear you whine once more and reach down to clasp his head, pressing him in tighter.</p><p>“Oh sonofabitch” your words are whined out, run together in a lust filled cry. “Baby, I cant hold back anymore…”</p><p>You could feel him chuckling underneath you, his hand shifting from your back and sliding to find your breast, squeezing firmly to help you along. You grab your other one, the firm sting bringing you higher. “Then what are you waiting for, let me have it.”</p><p>You panted, you grind on him, at this point you were all about reaching that snap, and Curtis was fine helping you along, finding your g-spot, he rubbed the pads of his fingers across, it, lapped at your juices dripping and was sure to pay attention to your clit once more, teasing that little trigger bud. Chanting his name helped, maybe it was your way of telling him that you were his, you had no idea. It just fell from your parted lips, and gasping breaths. Your anchor from flying much to high. The man was bringing you to burn in your orgasms flames, but his name was your anchor to keep you safe. You allowed to waves to rock your body in quakes, his hands embracing you to keep you from falling. You squirted, several times, and diligent he cleaned the mess before easing you back a bit, and moving to a sit, cradling you in his lap.</p><p>You felt like liquid bliss in his arms, supple and content, maybe even a bit tired, although in your opinion he did all the work. Curtis hand came up to wipe his face clean, his beard though, still glistened from your mess, and honestly that just made you feel so damn sexy knowing that. You blush slightly, thinking about what you just did, and he grinned, feathering kisses across your face. “I dont know about you babygirl, but I really enjoyed that”</p><p>“Yea Curtis that was…. that was intense.” You admitted, stretching out your arms and rolling your wrists to stretch out. Your whole body just felt so content in that moment, wrapping his coat a bit further around you to keep yourself hidden from any passerbys. This wasnt the safety of your bunk. There was no curtain to hide the two of you away, although there was an abundance of shadows, and his black coat did well in keeping the two of you out of sight. Quiet though… well there was no real way to keep quiet.</p><p>“Im voting we do that again soon.” He is tilting your face to meet his and he kissed you slowly, you moaned softly at your taste now flooding you now, it was sinful, and you were loving it, rubbing your body against him, licking and sucking on his bottom lip, you pulled back and bit your lip. Curtis roamed his hands over your body, settling against the swell of your hips, loving how affectionate you were, that he was able to turn you on and satisfy you in any way you needed. Curtis was sure to see the flare of red in your cheeks, and the hushed whisper as if you were worried someone would hear you.</p><p>“Do tell why we never did that before” you thoroughly enjoyed it, and your hand found his erection pressing into his pants, forming your palm around him and stroking through the fabric. You were rewarded by his shuddering form, and a hiss between his teeth as his jaw snapped shut. After all he made you feel good, very good… it would only do to return the favor. Curtis let his head fall forward, the sensations riddling his body. Something so simple as your touch could bring so much pleasure. The slightly squeeze of your palm cupping around him made him throb, ache, need.</p><p>You leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Oh Curtis, so big.” Nipping on his jawline and breathing in against his skin. It was a comforting feeling, your lovers hands so possessive holding onto your hips and the way he grew, hard, how whole body rigid just from your touch. He had the power over you, and you had the power over him, and how you loved giving him this kind of bliss, when the world would narrow between the two of you, just for a little while.</p><p>Dragging your tongue along the pulse of a vein in his neck, just a little more pressure, a little more friction causing his deep rumble from his chest making you squeeze your thighs together excitedly. He had rumbled frequently in a similar fashion when he was eating you out as a man starved, your hands moved up from his erection to tug on his pants. It was then another voice called your name out, the tone stressed as it searched you out. Your eyes lifted to meet Curtis, and his darkened gaze snapped in frustration, cursing out. “Son of a fucking bitch… “ The tight grasp he had on your bare hips loosened and went to tug his jacket wrapped around your body closed to cover your nakedness, and he moved to sit on the edge of the bunk you two just happened to be occupying to block the majority of the view behind him.</p><p>Curtis rubbed at his head, and his gaze sought out the woman further down, looking and asking for you, pausing at random people, her words hurriedly rushed only to meet with shaking heads and shrugs. He could tell she was a bit scared, a bit panicked. <em>Great.</em> Behind him, your hands slipped on his back as you curled up behind him, looking over his shoulder to see the same thing he did. “Curtis we have to help her” Your words were soft in his ear, and for once he wanted to ask, <em>why? We dont know her…</em> But instead he barked out a “Hey! down here” and she rushed to you two. “Oh thank god… please, its my son. I dont know whats wrong with him.”</p><p>You can see the panic riddling her face, how could you say no. “Of course, give me five minutes… Kathy, right?” you say, your hands still rubbing against Curtis back to calm him, you could feel him still on edge from playing earlier, from getting interrupted again. Kathy nodded and you smiled reassuringly. “Bring him to the medic area, Tonya might be there.”</p><p>You watched her rush away and you nuzzled Curtis neck, kissing softly before puling away to put clothes on, Curtis fell back, cursing once more under his breath. “I swear to fucking god, one day were going to have a room, with a fucking steel door.” That made you chuckle softly as you clasp your bra back on and tug on your shirt, moving to lean over him and nipped his lips, mummering against them. “Why steel? To keep everyone out?” you pulled back away to grab your panties and pants to tug them on. He smirked as he tipped his head back further to watch you, flashing him a nice glimpse of your ass, the wiggle making him rub his palm against his chest, spiking his heart rate. “Keep them out, maybe keep you in more like.”</p><p>That caused you to arch a brow at him and move over to the edge, sitting next to him to put your boots on. “Good luck with that handsome.” you shake your head while leaning down to wrap the shoestring around the boot a few times and tie it in the front, then double knotting it. You straighten out and pat his chest. “But you can try, I will let you have that.” Your about to get up and his hand catches you gently.</p><p>“I will be by in a few, m’kay?” He pulled himself up to sit, and looked behind to grab his shirt he had ditched earlier. Nodding as you go to a stand “Take your time, Im sure its nothing. We will pick this up later, dont think Ive forgotten I owe you a little something something” You teased as you got up and left him. Curtis watched you head down and groaned as he reached behind to get the coat you were wearing earlier, wrapping his hand in the still warm fabric, shrugging it on with a soft smile just for himself thinking of how much you had enjoyed yourself. Giving a slight whistle that was out of character for him, he went to go check on another matter.</p><p>Entering the medic area, you reach your hands into a bucket of water and give them a quick scrub, looking over at your patient. His face was drawn, dark circles under his eyes and his hand was pressed against his stomach. You are sure to smile at the boy when he looks at you, and you go to kneel before him so your level with him. His mother, Kathy fretted nearby, but you focused on the boy.</p><p>“Hi, my names Y/N” you hold out your hand as you would with any adult to shake hands. He glances at it a moment, and slips his smaller one in yours. Giving a pump, you drop it. “Your mom tells me your not feeling good, wanna tell me about that?”</p><p>His hand went back to his belly, and he took a deep breath, turning green, the look of being about to vomit crossing his drawn face. <em>Oh damn! </em>You move to get back up and take his hand. “Over here quick” You lead him to the sink and he drops his head in. Your hand rubs his back while he gags into it, Kathy coming up behind the two of you. “Jacks been that way all day, there isnt even anything left for him to toss.” You nod and once the boy finishes heaving under your hands, you bring him back to sit down on the edge of a bunk. “How long you been feeling this way Jack?”</p><p>He looked so dejected before you, humping forward a bit as he leaned his hands on either side of his legs, pressing them against the mattress, and his shoulders pulled in and together. “Since last night…”</p><p>“Did you eat or drink anything unusual Jack?” You questioned while searching him, your fingers brushing along his face, searching his eyes, feeling his forehead. He felt warm, but that could be caused from him just upchucking and heaving. Giving a shake of his head, you eased him to lie down. “You eat just your protein bar, did someone give it to you or did you pick it out of the wagon?”</p><p>“No mom got it for me” Which Kathy nodded to confirm.</p><p>“Its just easier if I go then having him wait in line, they know Im a parent so the guards dont give much of a fuss when I take two or three bars. It was just like any other time, I grabbed two off the top.”</p><p>Listening, you turned back to Jack and had him open his mouth to see if it was discolored. Afterwards you secured a bucket to be near the bunk, you had suspicions as to what was going on,<em> how easy would it be for them to mess with there food and water supply</em>. Certainly not wanting to cause Kathy to panic, you pull up a blanket around the boy. “Kathy, stay with Jack and I will be right back” Excusing yourself, you looked both ways trying to figure out where Curtis was, biting your lip in indecision until you saw him heading your way. Twisting to head his way, the smile on his face was a rare occurrence and you didnt really want to take it away. “Hey babygirl, just coming to see you.”</p><p>“Curtis, we got a problem I think.” You pull him off to the side for a second of privacy, spitting out what you walked into, getting to the last part.  “I think they are putting poison in our food”</p><p>“Well hold on, are you sure Y/N? I mean, so far its just the one case.” He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. “If we think our food is getting poisoned, its going to cause panic.”</p><p><em>Maybe you were jumping the gun,</em> your arms folding over themselves and you glanced back towards the medic bay, biting your lip. <em>You could be over reacting. </em>The moment of indecision was soon taken away from you, Curtis could see that it was a battle behind your eyes, and his fingers grasped your chin, making him look at you.</p><p>“Wait a few days and see if there are anymore cases. If there is, then we will discuss as a group with Gilliam.”</p><p>You nodded, of course. It made sense not to cause a panic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>